Exerpts from the Journal of Mao Yenrai
by rampage tonberry
Summary: (On the Subject of the Growth and Development of Vicious and Spike. Contains implications of yaoi romance, none sucessfull.)


Excerpts from the Journal of Mao Yenrai (On the Subject of Spike and Vicious)  
  
"We have picked up a new young man for training, codename Spike. I belive he has the potential to even rival our best, Vicious. I think they may be partners some day... But I won't project. I can see it..."  
  
"...but Spike is the furthest of the group. Shin, who we thought would train faster still than his older brother is distracted by something. Spike's progress is remarkable, however... I am impressed by him, and so interestingly enough, was Vicious... They spend free time together, are becoming fast friends. If I know my ward, which I think I do sometimes, he feels something more for Spike... But I will not speak for Spike."  
  
"Vicious has taken a girlfriend from the spy force, a Julia. She does not seem to make him happy. I wonder what prompted him to choose a woman so suddenly. Perhaps... I would guess she might be a cover but what do I know? I haven't known love since I was that age."  
  
"...The killing he commits so much, all for our line of work, and all that he sees around him. It is turning the nickname of Vicious, once sort of a joke for he was vicious only in training, into more of an apt adjective. He snarls at everyone... Save Spike, and sometimes Julia... He is himself again only with Spike, unless they are on the field and killing..."  
  
"Spike is to be drafted to the civil war on Titan, known as the "God's War". Before he hears of it, however, Vicious does... He offers to go instead, Spike still has some training to finish. I should be able to tell him no, he is legally in my power as my ward, but he is so resoloute that I will not stop him. Spike will be sad to see him go..."  
  
"...In Vicious's absence, Spike has become close to me as Vicious was... Before he started changing, anway. It seems that he and Julia are amusing themselves quite well in Vicious's absence... They sleep together, I'm sure of it. Little things tip it off. I should hate him for what he does to his friend, my ward... But the two are in love, as she and Vicious were never..."  
  
"Vicious has returned from the war. There is law trouble, he goes to testify against a man accused of being a spy... I know the deal, however, we set it up. Vicious is in truth the spy... I asked him about it, he shrugged and said nothing... I get the sense that he met a situation all too familliar to him here from the other side out there... I pity the man he set up as the spy. If only for loving Vicious."  
  
"He kills coldly and casually now, strange for he hated killing once... He saw so much killing on Titan, so much misery and death, that it has ruined him... Not even Spike returns him. I feel that I have lost my ward forever, and have been given a shell of a man in return... He lusts for blood, I have seen him in fights and he drinks from not only the wounds of slain but from his own... A death-demon... What have they done with my ward, there?"  
  
"...His first reunion with Julia is a bad suprise. He brought her a vase of red roses, late in the evening of his return. Maybe he tries to return to himself, I know not. But outside her door he hears the sounds of sex, and opening it he sees them together, in some state of total undress and the cameras show some state of foreplay... He waits until he is in his own quarters to smash the vase on the wall, and cuts himself up all over with the shards... The doctors say specifically by the heart and genitals, though he realized none were sharp enough to pierce a major artery and kill him. And the two do not know he knows, only that he is wounded in every visible place, and guess at many scars they cannot see..."  
  
"Vicious has graduated to the highest rank he can until I or someone on my level dies... He has taken full suits of dark, somber colors to be his sole uniform, even on free time which he never takes. He just trains, devoting all of his energy to fuel the monster he becomes... I should fear for myself... And he starts to hate Spike, who confides in me that he knows not the reason. Julia guesses, I think, but she is now too meek to tell..."  
  
"...Spike has died, killed in a fight. I don't belive it for a second. I think he left, fled. We questioned Julia but she only cried. That could mean anything, but I think it means he left. She would be angry if he had been killed. I think he wanted her to go with him..."  
  
"Vicious lusts to kill Spike. We all tell him Spike is dead, though I don't belive it. I think that he'll go after Spike someday. They will meet again... Both the finest warriors. The only ones that can kill them, I think, are each other... When neither has anything left in life for them, when they have nothing to loose... They will kill each other. What a duel that will be. I hope it does not come for many, many years yet. Spike, at least, has life that he can live. I just wish I could say the same for Vicious..."  
  
~Fira  
A/N: Yeah, I know. That's not how you thought it was, right? I think I took Vicious's side. And I couldn't mention Vicious without mentioning Gren. What can I say, I love showing people their situation from another point of view. And I wanted Vicious to start out human and change, I think he befriended Spike as a normal guy. I don't know what this is, fanart or what, but http://anigames.it/bluecrow/images/Memories.jpg makes me wonder about the past. So I guess its based on that picture. And no, I'm not trying to make Spike seem like a rat for sleeping with Julia. They were in love, I don't deny that. I just see how Vicious felt too. And the war thing was just a guess. I like it, anway. Well, peace. 'Night, or whatever. 


End file.
